Firey Angel, Sesshomaru Love Story
by Yaoi'sBabyGirlGoGokuxVegeta
Summary: Kagome feels bad for her friend Naomi, who gets viciously abused by her stepfather. Kagome takes her to ancient Japan and they run into Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

Naomi Hoshigamiono waited for her friend Kagome outside the front of the school. She'd been so depressed lately. She needed someone to talk to... She allowed her pretty long red hair to fall in her face and wrap around her pale face in the swirling wind. "Hey Naomi!" Kagome called. Naomi looked up from the rose she was plucking petals off of. "Oh, hey, Kagome! I've missed you!" she said, hugging Kagome. Kagome looked at the rose Naomi was holding. Only a single petal remained. It reminded Naomi of her own soul: so little of it remained. "Where did you get the rose?" Kagome asked, poking one of the thorns. "This old thing? Oh, erm, it's a gift from Jacob, that new American exchange student..." she said. Kagome looked hurt.

"Well, wouldn't he get the wrong message if he saw you plucking the petals off?"

Naomi threw her head back and laughed.

"Love isn't exactly my best emotion right now... I'm messed up right now."

"What do you mean, Naomi?"

"Let's just say, I envy you, Kagome. You've got a family that actually cares..."

Kagome fell silent and she saw the bruises on her face and neck. Her stepdad was at it again. She felt sorry for Naomi. She actually considered taking Naomi to ancient Japan, letting her meet a guy, screw her head on straight, let her stay there... Kagome decided today was the day. Kagome grabbed Naomi's arm and bolted for her house. "Kagome, where are we going?" Naomi asked. "I'm so sorry! I've known a way for you to run away for such a long time now... I wasn't sure if you'd be able to believe me or handle it..." Kagome said, choking back tears of sheer guilt. She pulled Naomi to the well.

"Kagome, this is a well..."

"You can get away, and they'd never find you! Trust me!"

Naomi sighed and looked from Kagome to inside the well.

"This better not be a waste of my time."

"Take my hand."

They joined hands and they jumped. They touched down, and Kagome started to clamber out. When they came out, Naomi couldn't believe her troubled eyes. "Ka- kagome, where are we?!" Naomi said, whirling around. InuYasha caught sight of Naomi and helped her out of the well. "Kagome, who's this harlot?!" he said angrily, his claws digging into Naomi's wrist. Kagome expected her to cry out, but she was neutral, "Call me a harlot again I'll make you regret even looking at me," she growled. "Bring it on princess." Naomi swung a punch and caught InuYasha in a hook from the left. He went crashing to the ground and she spat on him. "Kagome, this is so sweet, but I'm fine," Naomi said. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha growled. "Sessho who?!" Naomi said, rolling up her sleeves. She was ready for a fight, and she was ready for literally everything and anything. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Naomi. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen: red and black streaked hair and black eyes. She had been scarred and bruised, though. Naomi blushed slightly when she saw him looking at her. Sesshomaru came, right to Naomi. He held her chin in his hands and glanced to his younger pup brother. "Who's this beautiful creature?" he asked. "Ask Kagome. The red and black haired chick attacked me before I even knew what her name was. Hell, I still don't know it!" InuYasha said, gesturing to his already-bruised cheek. "Um, I have lips, and I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself, ya know," Naomi said as she rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip. She was giving the demon lord an annoyed look. "Well, what's your name, then?" Sesshomaru said, returning his gaze to her. "Naomi. I'm Naomi Hoshigamiono," she said confidently.

Sesshomaru chuckled and scooped her over his shoulder. "What the hell?! PUT ME DOWN, YOU WEIRD ASS FUCKER!" Naomi yelled as she kicked and punched Sesshomaru. She finally took her nails and sunk them into his left arm. But wait, why was he holding her with just one arm? He didn't have another arm... "Fuck it! I'll take both your arms off if you don't put me down!" she shrieked. Sesshomaru brought a foot up and kicked her in her face. "You're beautiful, but you're so foulmouthed. You're such an awful influence on children," Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave. "Like your any better! Abducting teenagers isn't setting a good example either, you dumbass!" she said. "Whoa! Sessh, I may not know this girl, but you can't just TAKE her!" InuYasha said. Sesshomaru turned to his little brother and chuckled. "Yes, yes I can. It's not like you care enough about this girl to save her," he replied calmly. Naomi sunk her nails into his arm. Sesshomaru didn't flinch.

"You dumb crazy ass quack! What the hell does it take to hurt you?!" Naomi said. "What does it take to get you to shut your damn mouth?" Sesshomaru said. "Bitchin'!" she said. She still tried. Sesshomaru and Kagome and the others: they all just stood there while Naomi struggled to get free and yelled foul mouthed curses to Sesshomaru. (Kagome had to actually cover Shippo's ears!) Finally, Sesshomaru got tired of her, so he used magic to put her to sleep. "Tell you what: let me keep this red head and I'll let you live. Good deal?" Sesshomaru said. Rin poked at Naomi's face. Lord Jaken came and poked her as well. "She's out cold," he said proudly. InuYasha studied his brother carefully. Kagome turned to InuYasha. "Let him. Naomi will rip his other arm off, demon or not..." she said. Sesshomaru threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, that's golden! I'd love to see her try it!" He gave Naomi's rump about three pats before throwing her comfortably over his shoulder and walking away. Rin happily bounced after them while Jaken kept his distance from the sleeping girl: she clearly scared Jaken. Naomi's hair was brushed aside from the breeze. She opened her eyes, and winked at Kagome. Kagome smiled; she had a feeling that Naomi was pulling one of her tricks. Jaken's eyes grew wide at the sight of Naomi's consciousness. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he cried as Naomi gave him a devilish glare. "What is it, Jaken?!" Sesshomaru said. Naomi pretended to be asleep again. "She's still awake!" he said. Sesshomaru hoisted her up and looked at her. "No, she's not. And even if she was awake, she's stable. Wake up, Jaken," he said sternly. Jaken shook his head and sighed.

**Author's Note: It may be a while before I can update this! And plus I haven't seen InuYasha in a decent amount of time, so, feel free to correct me if I have spelled names wrong or if you notice something that's not quite "correct" in any character personalities. K? See ya! **

**~XxXxX-Ivy-XxXxX~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, Naomi woke up in a hot spring room. "Da hell?" she said. She got up and looked around. Just your basic hot spring room: nothing fancy at all about it. No paintings, no nothing. Just a spring... This was all very dubious. Naomi slipped out the door and saw that it was a tea room with shoji screen walls and plain wood floor. A very small table with a fire pit to the left and soft cushions surrounding the table. One of the four cushions was occupied by Sesshomaru. He was calmly drinking tea and glanced over to Naomi and kept his face totally neutral. "Oh, you're awake. Take a seat, you look rather tired..." he said, gesturing to the cushion next to him. Naomi boldly walked over and sat down next to the demon lord. It was just then she realized that her school uniform had been replaced by a black and purple yukata. She turned to Sesshomaru, who passed her a small cup and put his hand in her lap.

Naomi didn't fear the demon lord at all. No fear. She grabbed his hand and their eye were locked onto each other. She glared while he was totally calm. "Damn you, you marble statue!" she growled. She twisted his arm and growled from the back of her throat. Sesshomaru took her arm and twisted it behind her back. She yelped and ground her teeth together. "You fucker, let go of me!" Naomi screeched. When Sesshomaru didn't let go, she screeched as loud as she could. Sesshomaru flinched: she screeched like a banshee! Or, mayhaps... All of a sudden, Jaken came running in. He leaned against the doorway, panting. "What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked tensely. Jaken fell to the ground and bowed, kissing the floor. "Lord Sesshomaru! Outside-" he said. He stopped when he saw Naomi. He looked her right in the eyes. He was visibly shaking. "What's happened?" Sesshomaru pressed, agitated. "A girl has dropped dead outside, and it was just as Naomi screeched!" he said finally.

"Your point?"

"Naomi is a banshee! Look at her eyes, Lord!"

Sesshomaru pulled her up by her wrist and saw what Jaken meant by her eyes: aside from all the bruises, her eyes were now a solid black. No irises, no nothing. Her whole eyeballs was more black than any darkness he'd ever seen. He ran outside, dragging the accused banshee behind him. If she was a banshee, then Sesshomaru was in awful trouble; all beings who become this closely attached to a banshee die a violent death not very long after, often via murder. Sesshomaru would have to kill her if she was a banshee, that is, if she could die! Sure enough, when Sesshomaru got outside, Rin was sobbing over the corpse of a young lady.

The lady that Rin was crying over: her beauty shriveled up and died in comparison to Naomi's, but otherwise, she'd been brutally murdered. Her throat had been slit, and her heart had been ripped out. A violent death, right after Naomi screeched. What boggled Sesshomaru is that all banshees are shriveled up old hags. So, why was Naomi so beautiful and sweet? (Well, so as sweet as she was beautiful, but he figured that it was only because she hadn't warmed up so much to Sesshomaru yet.) Sesshomaru, on the outside, was just fine. But, on the inside, his mind was blown. "Maybe just coincidence. Stop making assumptions, Jaken," he muttered as he grabbed Naomi and pulled her back inside to calmly discuss terms with her. "Stop dragging me around like a mother fucking Sally Rag Doll, you little shit!" she yelled as Sesshomaru drug her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

When they walked inside, Sesshomaru brought her back to the room she woke up in, but, instead of taking her to the table, he brought her to the hot spring room. He undressed himself swiftly and tossed his clothes aside. He gently lowered himself into the spring at looked at Naomi expectantly. "What?" she asked, crossing her arms defiantly. He looked at her calmly. "Undress," came the simple response. "WHAT?!" she said, jumping back.

"Undress."

"Why in the hell would I do that, you sick pervert?!"

"I'm not looking at you."

He turned away, raising his arm and shielding his eyes. Naomi was still pretty uneasy, but she figured it would be alright. She heaved a sigh and tore off her clothes. Sesshomaru didn't turn back until he heard the plop of her coming in the water. He scoffed, "I shouldn't have to shield my eyes in such a manner. We're both adults." Naomi stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru got closer to this red haired beauty and looked her calmly in the eyes. She was magnificent, just beautiful. He noticed for the first time that she was scarred and bruised, especially around her face. "What happened to your face?" he asked bluntly.

"Wow. Talk about being an asshole."

"Not like an insult. You've got bruises and scars all over your face!"

"Oh, those..."

She started to squirm uncomfortably in the spring, splashing around some water.

"Where did they come from, Naomi?"

"I had an abusive step father, OK!"

Naomi buried her face in Sesshomaru's chest, weeping like a small child when their mother has left the room. Sesshomaru held her, rubbing her back tenderly. "You think my face looks bad?! What happened to your other arm?" Sesshomaru seemed uneasy. He knew his little angel would inquire about his missing arm. "I just lost it in battle. Nothing much," he replied simply, examining her bruises. "What?! Nothing much?! My bruises will heal, but your arms don't grow back unless your a starfish, of which you clearly are not!" she exclaimed, her large breasts bouncing as she got out of the spring. She pulled on Sesshomaru. "C'mon!" she said. He remained in the spring no matter how much she pulled. "Where are we going, my lovely lotus flower?" he said playfully, coming over to the edge of the water but not getting out. "We're going to get you a new arm, and I know just where you can get a good one!" she cackled as she pulled on the undergarments she had discarded. "Anyone in particular, Flower?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared at this amazing, bouncing girl.

"My STEP DAD. I just need you to take me back to the Bone Eater Well and come with me! You'll have to leave Rin in Jaken's care, though."

"Why do you want me to get a human arm?"

"My step father is such an arrogant, selfish ass wipe! He needs to see what it's like to suffer."

"That didn't fully answer my question, Flower."

Naomi paused and turned around, blushing. "You're- You're a good guy, Sesshomaru. You deserve that other arm," she stammered. Sesshomaru smiled and planted a butterfly kiss on her forehead. "To the Bone Eater Well, Flower."

**Now Back in Japan:**

Naomi crept along the window sill with Sesshomaru right behind her. She looked into her step father's room. "If karma won't kill your sorry ass I will!" she growled. Sesshomaru put a hand on her left breast, telling her to stop. "I'll avenge you, flower. You say kill him?" he said, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Yes, but hold on," she said. "I'll wave you in when I need you." She hopped in, and turned on _Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold, TK Dubstep/DnB _Remix.

** Author's note: I recommend copying and pasting that into the YouTube search engine and playing that during the Sesshomaru vs. Step Dad scene. Sorry for the interruption. *^^***

She waved Sesshomaru in and he broke through the glass, waking up her step father. He whirled around, and saw Naomi grinning. "Naomi, what is this?!" he howled angrily. "Justice," she said simply. "You stupid little whore!" he growled, advancing towards Naomi. He was surprised when she waved frantically. He whirled and met Sesshomaru's angry eyes. He drew his blade, and sliced off his arm, blood flying everywhere. Some splashed on Naomi's bruised cheek. She lapped up the blood happily as Sesshomaru defended her honor and killed her step father.

Later on, Naomi was sitting at the kitchen table, a sewing kit in her arms, Burn It Down Young Shockolate Dubstep Remix blaring throughout the house. She was sewing on Sesshomaru's new arm. It suited him perfectly; perfect for his skin tone, perfect for his muscles... It was perfect. "There!" she exclaimed as she put in the last stitch. "Thank you, my beautiful Lotus Flower. That was very sweet of you to do all of this for me," he said. He gave Naomi an open mouth kiss that left her awestruck. He picked her up using both of his arms and carried her home so she could go to sleep, as for all the clocks in the house read 10:32 pm.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, Naomi and Sesshomaru were fast asleep soon after they got home. However, the trouble truly started when Naomi woke before Sesshomaru and decided to explore the surrounding area, particularly the grave yard. She woke up in Sesshomaru's tight hold. She adeptly squirmed out and kissed the daiyōkai's cheek. She pulled on tights, combat boots, and a red tank top. She tied a colorful "love and peace" bandanna over her hair street fighter style and moved out. The morning had a slight chill to it. It was Autumn, however, and she expected that. She shivered lightly as her feet sunk into the soft ground. The tombstones didn't read names. They were mostly just markers, although a few were stones carved with names, but they weren't neat like Naomi was used to seeing them. She avoided stepping on the graves out of respect for the deceased. She was a visitor, and in full honesty, she wasn't creeped out by the dead. She liked dead people: they were quiet. They never hurt you, they never nagged you, and it seems that their souls are there whenever you need someone to talk to. It was one of those things where others wouldn't really understand how comforting it was. All of a sudden, she heard a soft squelching noise behind her. She whirled around, her hair billowing in the chilling wind.

There was a man, no, a yōkai. He had a long black braid and red eyes. He was rather handsome... "Oh, hello there! What's a lovely young lady like yourself doing out here?" he said. Naomi held a hand behind her back innocently, but in reality, Naomi was armed to the teeth: she kept daggers in her boots, a chain in her bra, and a knife that had a rather special story behind it: she kept it tucked in between her buttocks, oddly, but the knife was given to her from her real father before he passed away... He said it killed yōkai and daiyōkai. (It could only kill daiyōkai if you drove it in deep enough.) She was relying on that to be a fact, as her hand was hovering close to it. "Just visiting. I find graveyards rather comforting..." she said sweetly. He smiled.

"Well, is that a fact? He he. Not typical you find a beautiful woman like you in a place like this! I'm Hiten, and you are?"

"I'm Naomi."

"Naomi... A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

She blushed as he advanced and took her chin in his hand.

"I like your name as well."

"It means heavenly flight, and I think it suits me well!"

"How is that so?"

He smiled and summoned a cloud. "Hop on, Beautiful," he said as he climbed on. She was unsure. He was a yōkai, and it wasn't in his nature to be sweet and kind like this... _What harm? He's just a yōkai. Not like he's a daiyōkai... And besides, I'm sure Sesshomaru wouldn't really care..._ she thought. "Oh, what the hell? Not like I have anything important to do..." she said aloud. She climbed on and allowed the yōkai to hold her tightly as they took off. She put her head on his chest and sighed. "Something wrong? Scared of heights? Don't worry, I got you, Beautiful," he asked casually. "No, nothing is wrong. Just feels kinda like a dream being up here," she said as she looked to the fields and villages below her. "Well, no dream's complete without a little of this-" He brought her closer and kissed her. Their tongues danced, sliding from one mouth to the other. Hiten found it hard to over power her: she was something else, something supernatural, yet he couldn't put his finger on quite what it was... Naomi cringed as Hiten squeezed her breasts with both hands, but she didn't resist. She actually liked it... It felt so forbidden and wrong, you know that feeling you get when you break a major rule? That rush? She had that rush, save for it was bigger. Much bigger.

Finally, the cloud landed. At this point, Naomi was topless and braless and sitting in Hiten's lap, sucking and playing with her new lover's tongue. She stopped to look at where they were. A castle. "Whoa!" she said as she wrapped her arms more tightly around the yōkai's neck. "Yep. I live here with my brother," he said as he carried her bridal style into the castle. He kicked his way through doors and walked through winding corridors. Finally, he came to a room with another yōkai and a human girl that looked sorta like Kagome... Wait, it WAS Kagome! "What the?!" she gasped slightly. Hiten looked down at her. "Hm? What did you say, Dumpling?" he asked. "Nothing, Darling..." she said. "Naomi! What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were with Sesshomaru!" Kagome said.

"Dammit Kagome, you bitch..."

"Don't stay here! Leave!"

A cleaver came down. Kagome just barely dodged it. "Don't listen to her, Beautiful. She's just crazy. Right, Manten, brother?" Hiten said, looking to the other yōkai. "Right, brother," he responded. Naomi nodded and cuddled up Hiten. "Now, let's go somewhere more private. I just had a feeling you had the right to meet my brother..." he said. He carried her up to a bedroom and set her down on the bed. He removed all clothing and nothing remained on him. "Your turn!" he cackled. He viciously tore off her leggings and undergarments, and as for her boots, he didn't even fool with those. He just kissed her wildly, his hands groping and touching and feeling all over her... Her hands had found their way to Hiten's dick. She pressed on the head, making her lover moan. She smiled. "You...dirty...bitch..." he moaned as she groped and fondled with his balls. "Ah!" she squealed as he sucked her nipples. After that, he ran his hot tongue down her stomach and teased her by licking all around her waist. They both knew where he was going to go... "Hiten! Please, baby, just do it!" she begged, twitching slightly. "Please, oh please, baby, _ah!_" she gasped as he licked her pussy. He licked and even sucked! He was motor boating her vag, with his hands on her legs, keeping them apart as she rolled her hips to get more pleasure out of her lover. She looked at the ceiling, gripping the sheets as her lover pleasured her. Finally, he broke away and put himself on his back.

"_Baby..._" she moaned, kissing Hiten's neck. He giggled and closed his eyes. She kissed his hairline, and made a line of kisses down his face. When she got to his lips, she licked them and then bit his lower lip. She kissed his eyelids and he smiled. He actually loved this woman... Not just on your hands and knees have it for fun sex, but... fuck it, this was making love! (Yes, there is a big difference between having sex and making love.) She tongued his neck, rolling her tongue over his cool neck and sucking, leaving small marks on his neck. He loved her so much... She kissed his collarbone, running her tongue over it all. He loved every second of this sex, he wanted to have it forever... He loved this woman deeply, more than anyone would ever understand. She sucked his nipples, coating them in saliva. "Save that for my hard dick, girl..." he moaned. She nodded and continued her ventures, tonguing every crevice of him. Finally, the time he'd been waiting for... her angel kisses were heavenly on the skin, but he'd like to see what her devilish tongue felt like on his dick.

Just as she put her lips around Hiten's weeping erection, Manten came bursting in the door, dragging Kagome by her hand. "EWWWWW! NAOMI!" she screeched, averting her eyes. "Oh, grow up! Mating's part of life!" she said. "Manten! Your kind of interrupting something!" Hiten growled. "The bitch knows a way to get Shikon Jewel shards!" he said. Kagome was thrown into the middle of the floor, sprawled. "Erm... InuYasha! He won't give up the Jewel Shards unless you give him me because he loves me!" Kagome said. "Pfft! Girl, I've been with you two for thirty seconds, and one thing's for sure, boo: there's no love connection there!" Naomi said. Kagome glared at her. "I'm trusting my fiancé more than some random vixen. We'll just have to take the shards from him!" Hiten grinned. Kagome glared at her. "Bitch..." she muttered. "Don't cry to me."

Naomi found herself in a lovely short kimono: it was baby blue with a pink lightning obi and a light pink sash across the waist. Her hair was in a long ponytail with a hair clip shaped like a lightning bolt. Hiten had put the outfit together for her, and he said she'd look better with no clothes on... She'd lost her combat boots and was now barefoot. It felt natural that way... Plus, she had Spartan feet, so it's not like she was hurt easily. It was much easier riding the cloud the second time; in fact, she went without Hiten's loving hold. (He was rather angry right now, so she felt it was appropriate to leave him be.) They flew off, in pursuit of a fellow named "InuYasha."


	5. Chapter 5

When Sesshomaru woke up, he realized his red head was gone. "Naomi?!" he said, calmly following her scent into the graveyard. On the outside, he was calm, but on the inside, he was freaking out! He was very confused when he scent became air bourn. He shrugged it off and followed her scent, hopping through villages and graveyards and other places. Finally, he saw her. His red haired beauty was sprawled out over a rock, her arm twisted. "Shit!" he muttered. His brother was battling some of the weaker yōkai... He shrugged it off and picked up Naomi. He quickly took her home and set her down. He used magic to heal her arm, but 10 minutes later she was being lectured. "Why in the hell would you leave like that?! You should know it's very dangerous out there! You're lucky you didn't get picked up by a daiyōkai! How the hell did you end up with him?!" Sesshomaru asked as he eyed her questionable clothing, still trying to absorb the fact that she was with another man. She hugged Sesshomaru and whispered the whole story in his ear. She didn't leave out anything. Sesshomaru sighed and picked her up. "Hm? What are you doing?" she asked him as he took her into the next room. "What are you doing?" she asked again as Sesshomaru untied his obi and let it fall to the ground. He removed his clothes save for his undergarment and sat down next to her. "Sesshomaru?" she blushed. "Come on. Let's go to the spring and wash you up. Your all filthy," he said. She nodded and followed.

When they got to the spring room, he gently untied her obi and sash. When those were removed he savored her as he removed her kimono. She was beautiful. He loved her with all of his heart, yet he didn't quite have the courage to show it. He sighed and pulled off her undergarments. He took in the lovely sight of her nude body, and she knew he did this. She blushed and started to tremble slightly. She loved him, too. Why couldn't she get the courage to show it? She slowly climbed into the hot spring and settled into the warm water. As Sesshomaru got in the spring she realized her breasts kept floating up to the top of the water. She crossed her arms and cringed again. Sesshomaru came close and offered her his lap. She accepted and settled onto her lover's lap. She smiled as his chest met the back of her head.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her a bit farther beneath the water till they both were up to their necks. Naomi turned around to face Sesshomaru and smiled. Their chests touched and they both cringed. "Naomi, I have something to tell you..." he said. She smiled.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"I'm in...love...with you..."

"I could...kinda tell..."

"..."

"I...love you to..."

He brought her in and kissed her deeply. Their tongues slipped in and out of their mouths, sometimes just dancing, but most of it was playing around. Sesshomaru pushed her underwater, pinning her beneath him. Sesshomaru could breathe underwater, but he forgot that Naomi was human and she couldn't. She pulled on Sesshomaru's hair until he let her back up. Her face was a bright purple when she was let out. "I'm sorry about that!" he said, giving her some space to breathe. "It's ok, darling..." she breathed. Sesshomaru realized his strength could hurt her... He sighed and went to his room. "Sesshomaru! Where are you going? If it's about the spring, it's ok! I'm fine! Come back!" she said. She wrapped herself up in a towel to find Sesshomaru moping with green tea in his hands.

"Sweetie, I know you didn't mean to nearly drown me! It's ok! You just gotta be a bit more careful!" she said. She sat down and wrapped an arm around him. "Get away from me, Naomi. I'll just hurt you again," he said.

"Sesshomaru, this is the first time something like this has happened in DAYS! It's just a slip! I'll be fine!"

"I'm a daiyōkai, and you're a human."

"So?"

"So, I'll hurt you! Maybe even kill you..."

"Isn't there a way I could become a demon?"

"You don't want to live like that."

"C'mon! Seriously?! Turn me into a demon!"

"It's not that easy..."

"Well, I'll do whatever it takes!"

"There is one way..."

**CLIFFHANGER! XDDDDD**


End file.
